


That Girl's A Genius

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gif Challenge, Writer's Block, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Hermione Granger</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl's A Genius

**Author's Note:**

> For the Writer's Block #1 at [ hh_sugarquill](http://hh-sugarquill.livejournal.com).

Everybody knows Hermione Granger. She’s a genius, a former Gryffindor prefect, the one who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. 

Nobody knows Hermione better than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends. They grew up together, they fought for their lives together, they will always be united in one way or another. There’s no stopping them.

If Hermione had been born as a Muggle instead of a Witch, she probably would have been a Nobel Prize winner or something similar. Then again, who knows? Would she have been what she is now without her two friends? Or would she have been just like anybody else, living a normal and boring life?

Nobody knows.

But one thing is certain: Hermione Granger is not just a genius, but a best friend anyone could have.


End file.
